


【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻（待修）

by LilithCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithCoco/pseuds/LilithCoco
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻（待修）

丁次家的居酒屋本来就位于闹市区，宇智波佐助不消几步，一拐就是一家酒店。

旋转玻璃门后，灯火通明的大堂，大理石地板光鉴照人，连穿着西装制服的前台也专业无比，生生在惊得瞪直眼的情况下，对他们露出尴尬不失礼貌的微笑。

漩涡鸣人像个做错了事，要被扛回家打屁股的淘气小孩，被行人盯着一路不敢挣扎，越挣扎越引人侧目，只恨不得把脸垂得埋到地下去，做只鸵鸟。

宇智波佐助刷了房卡，把他甩在床上，活动活动了手臂，便动手解自己的衣服。

他仰起下颚，袒露喉结，一一解开珠贝般的圆润小扣，Alpha柔软衬衫下的身体，肩头舒展，锁骨挺直，腰腹精致的肌肉冰雕雪琢，分明齐整。

腰侧一道道斜切下来的线条仿佛刻痕，隐没入胯骨下深色制服长裤。

但他垂眼敛眸，冷静地脱了裤子，露出修长柔韧，肌肉薄匀的长腿，双腿间半翘的阳具耻毛粗黑，青筋虬张。

宇智波佐助赤身裸体逼近他，温热的舌尖卷着舔走Omega湿润的鼻头因紧张渗出的薄汗，继而握住他的腰，吻过他脸颊，眼睑，耳垂侧颈相连一根血管。

漩涡鸣人瞪大眼睛，睫毛扑闪，愣住了。

来自Alpha的亲吻让他浑身燥热，汹涌的情欲潮水般在四肢百骸冲荡。

Omega腰酸腿软，头脑昏沉，压抑的喘息带着梅子酒的悠长的余韵。

漩涡鸣人难耐地吞咽口水，看着近在眼前的漂亮肉体，线条肤色肌理无一不勾勒出赤裸裸的肉欲贪念，叫人头晕目眩。

宇智波佐助伸手抚慰他硬起来的阴茎，隔着被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的外裤，捻过他敏感脆弱的龟头，激得漩涡鸣人哭喘着软塌了腰。

“佐助……”漩涡鸣人一阵颤栗，硬着头皮搂住了宇智波雪白的肩背，下身不自觉挺动，醉意醺醺地蹭弄Alpha还未全勃的粗大性器。发情期的身体太过敏感，Omega翕动的后穴和被玩弄的肉根顿时泥泞不堪狼藉一片，精液和淫水濡湿了他贴身的内裤，让他难耐又放荡地岔开腿，紧紧夹住佐助的腰胯。

“佐助，你要干什么？”漩涡鸣人睫毛半阖，双眼朦胧，不自觉张开嘴露出红艳的舌尖，细细喘气，感到对方的手指拨开了他上衣的纽扣，冰冷地抚摸他滚烫的身体，他立即被玩弄得毫无力气。

但Alpha不给他喘息的机会，修长有力的手探进裤头，继续握着他的阳具轻轻撸动，继而扯下他皱巴巴的校裤、裹住浑圆挺翘的屁股的小青蛙内裤。

小青蛙正瞪着圆溜溜的大眼，被精液濡得颜色深绿斑驳，也依然天真无辜，傻气可爱。

宇智波佐助脸红耳赤，不自觉加快呼吸，他喘息压抑，嗓音微涩，仿佛有金属颗粒在喉头间摩擦，质感沙哑而低沉。

“让你怀孕。”一字一顿，疯狂坦荡。

Alpha扒他上衣，眼神锋利，呼出的热气几乎能让人融化。

漩涡鸣人深吸一口气，瞬间瞪直了眼，又晕又醉又糊涂，“就这？就这？”

“我以为、我以为……！”漩涡鸣人咬牙切齿，一下子扑倒宇智波反骑在Alpha身上。发情期他身体酸软，毫无力气，这个动作就足够让他累得吁吁喘气。

Omega恶狠狠地盯着他，像是闷着一口气，急匆匆地埋在他胯间，张开水光淋漓的小嘴就把他肉根含了进去，肥厚笨拙的舌头啧啧有声舔舐着柱身，湿热鼻息带着酒香喷在愈发胀大的阳具。

宇智波佐助愣得说不出话来，讶然地看着漩涡鸣人凝着一滴热汗的光洁额头，垂下的金色发丝掩住了他微微翘起的小巧鼻尖，只有耻毛乌黑卷曲、硬烫似烙铁的阴茎吐纳进出显眼无比。

Omega认真卖力地动作，肥白的屁股撅起，腰身下塌，背脊陷下去的脊柱沟一眼可见，连两片肩胛骨都薄且突出，而他软嘟嘟的唇瓣早被滚烫肉柱磨蹭得发烫艳红，撑开的两颊鼓涨像只贪食的动物。

狰狞的阴茎被舔得湿滑淫亮，漩涡鸣人张着嘴，露着舌，热气呼出，又一鼓作气地握着柱身坐下去。湛蓝的双眼微微失神间，狭窄的甬道便被性器挤压占有得更为充分，湿热皱襞贴合着青筋弅张的柱身，本能地谄媚吸附吞吐，肉穴深处又流出一股股淫水，让他难耐地夹紧屁股。

漩涡鸣人挺腰收臀，前后动作，自顾自去磨蹭火热硬挺的肉柱，被填满贯穿的感觉让他头皮发紧，眼皮呆滞地外翻，颤栗又哆嗦。

他衬衫还挂在身上，堪堪掩住他硬挺充血的乳头和粉嫩的小巧乳晕。

过度的主动，让宇智波佐助迷惑，Alpha掐着Omega的腰，把他压回床上，蛮狠无比的顶撞，粗硕的龟头擦过柔嫩的内里，Omega小腹酸麻，顿时叫出声来。他后背被衬衫褶皱磨蹭得起火，下身更是要被宇智波佐助灼伤。

“我以为……”欲望的浪潮几乎要吞没了他，漩涡鸣人被操干得身子摇晃，语无伦次，微哑的嗓音像是砂糖，裹着情欲中浓重娇憨的鼻音，气哼哼地，“我以为你喜欢鼬哥哥……”

“……”

宇智波停了下来，咒骂着把性器啪啪捅入更深处，直往最深最里最欲罢不能的深处猛捣，沉重囊袋把Omega屁股尖也撞得通红，“吊车尾，我发现你脑子是真有问题。”

“谁叫你看鼬哥哥和止水哥接吻后，就不大理我！”

漩涡鸣人恼火地推他，然而Alpha蛮横无理，完全没有停下大开大合的操干，反而继续把他熟烂的小穴顶撞得穴肉外翻，红肿发烫。粗暴的性爱让发情期的Omega又委屈又沉沦，漩涡鸣人脚背绷直，青筋裸露，爽得脚趾都难耐地蜷起来。

意识被捣弄得支离破碎，漩涡鸣人傻乎乎地，眯着眼告诉他，“你总归有点恋兄情节的说。”

“还说脑子没问题。”宇智波佐助无语，低下头埋在Omega肩窝，轻轻嗅着那成熟清甜的果香。发情期红肿裸露的腺体微微凸起，他细细绕着舔舐打圈，直白的暗示勾得漩涡鸣人头皮发麻，含含糊糊发出撒娇求饶的小小呜咽。

他打着哭嗝，被Alpha的牙齿骤然咬破娇嫩的后颈，强烈浓郁的信息素让漩涡鸣人头晕目眩，一时丢盔弃甲，不能动弹。

宇智波佐助安抚地亲他，吻他脆弱的腺体，泪痕斑驳的脸颊，舌头滑进他口水淋淋的嘴，舔舐过他小小的虎牙，夺走他呼吸和空气，让他窒息和高潮，后穴阵阵痉挛，止不住地流水，把Alpha咬得死紧。

Alpha捏着Omega肥白的屁股，粗大的性器往里没入和试探，漩涡鸣人本能地颤抖着，直到佐助硕大的龟头顶撞到那扇翕动着的肉门，才突然惊得瞪大了眼，不敢动作。

Alpha漆黑的眼睛沉沉地凝视着他，像在燃烧，又像在融化。是在质问他，你知道这意味着什么吗？

漩涡鸣人呆滞地，像只被训诫的小狗点头连连。

他毫无顾忌地捅进去，往里捣入最紧致最湿热的生殖腔，感到生殖腔口的软肉倒吮着硬挺灼热的阴茎，蠕动着流出一股股淫水，不断灌在硕大的龟头。

宇智波佐助的阴茎抖动着，伴随着他的闷哼，喷出一股浓精打在漩涡鸣人湿热的内里。阴茎很快继续充血膨胀，填满贯穿Omega并牢牢堵住嫩窄痉挛的肉门。巨大的结死死卡紧，将他们的生殖器官肉与肉贴合，完全绑定。

Alpha于是再次衔住Omega的后颈，把鸣人香甜淫乱的气味全部封住，只供自己嗅闻。诱人的果香勾出Alpha镌刻在基因本能的生殖冲动，他知道这意味着这个Omega已经完全为他所有，并时时刻刻准备着幼崽胚胎的着床。

宇智波佐助要紧牙关，感到自己的阴茎在Omega肉囊里不断跳动，每一次跳动都让鸣人震颤。

漩涡鸣人握紧拳头，止不住地喘气，被继续射入的精液几番折磨，欲仙欲死。

成结的时间有半小时到一小时不等，这对Omega的体力和耐力都是巨大的考验。漩涡鸣人嗓子都喘哑了，他像被榨干了所有水分，全身湿透热汗淋漓，然而体内的淫水却还一股股往外冒，不断濡湿安慰被操红的生殖腔道。

宇智波佐助把他半搂起来，想抱着他给他渡一口水，被尚在高潮中恍惚的漩涡鸣人会错了意。

他抱着Alpha汗津津的肩背，脸颊陷在他颈窝，贪婪嗅着对方花木浓郁的香气，指甲都陷入他雪白的肌肉里，留下深深的红痕，“佐助佐助，不要走、不要走。”

他猫似地嘟囔，好像一个昏头昏脑的酒鬼，四肢绵软无法动作，却偏偏有股蛮劲，死死扣住他。

宇智波佐助拨开他汗湿的头发，看着他双颊酡红，睡眼微阖的脸，亲了亲他可爱的鼻尖。他怎么可能走？

“你小时候特别爱哭，我们怎么哄啊都不理，那时佐助刚学会走路，也才七八个月大，就趴在摇篮边看你，你一看见佐助就不哭了，还一直冲他笑，睡觉的时候还要一直抓着佐助的手，让你松开就要哭，连睡觉都不乐意了。”

他轻轻握住Omega掌心微湿的手，十指紧扣放于自己胸前，年轻Alpha沉稳的心脏缓缓跳动，像是温柔的海水涌起碧蓝的波浪。他不知怎么就想起美琴曾说过的话。

他轻轻笑了一下，原以为美琴糊弄他说的话，原来一直是对的。

也不知是醉的，还是累的，成结结束后漩涡鸣人傻乎乎地就睡了过去。他软乎乎的脸蛋在睡眠中更显孩子气，嘴唇不自觉微微张开，叫人想亲一亲，颧骨处此时因为热意浮着两片极薄的红晕，猫须胎记随着呼吸轻柔地翕动，当真像一只憨笨却可爱的动物幼崽。

宇智波抬眸看了一眼鸣人满是褶皱，体液腥膻的校服，这才后知后觉叹了口气，意识自己做得太过荒唐无所顾忌，怕是没衣服让鸣人穿回去了。

窗外不知道什么时候下了雨，如注暴雨突然而至，雨势又急又猛，声音滂沱，反衬得这小小的酒店房间灯光昏黄，温暖舒适，仿佛偏舟一隅，时间停伫，无风无雨。

宇智波佐助给鸣人做了清理，套上还能穿的校服，拦住车就去找附近还过得去的百货店。

浓重的夜色，厚重的黑云，显得商店的店面明净亮堂，灯盏晃眼。

宇智波佐助选购了棉质衬衫和长裤，这才走到内衣区。他走得急，雨势大，校裤的裤脚湿淋淋的，上衣也溅有点点水花，但却像雨后展叶的乔木，任谁都认为这是个再挺拔清俊不过的男孩子，能轻易博得人的好感。

女导购走过来，看着他犹豫踟蹰的神情，轻轻笑道，“这个小青蛙内裤更适合没长大的小男孩呢。是给弟弟买的吗？你这个年龄的话，可以试试这种没什么图案的白内裤。”

长大了吗？

宇智波佐助敛着眸，喃喃自语，鸣人这算是长大了吧。想着Omega的主动，他耳尖发烫，又是一阵失神，心脏跳动的声音蝉时的急雨，聒噪、凌乱又紧密。

他把视线移到一边，最终还是选择了没有花里胡哨的颜色和可爱卡通图案的包装。

导购微微瞪大眼，亲切地提醒他，“这个码子可能偏小了呢。”

“不是给我买的。”宇智波佐助口干舌燥，突然的紧张让他烧红着脸躲过了导购疑惑的视线，他嗓子似乎哑了，颤抖的声线却一字一顿、认真执拗，“是我的Omega。”


End file.
